Express the decimal as a percent. $0.323$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.323 = \dfrac{32.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.323} = 32.3\%$ $32.3$ per hundred = $32.3$ per cent = $32.3$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.